This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: The prevalence of overweight among children has tripled over the last 20 years. Recent studies have shown the prevalence of overweight is even higher in Hawaii, especially among Native Hawaiian and other Pacific Island children (Baruffi, 2005, Okihiro 2004). This is worrisome because Native Hawaiians and other Pacific Islander adults already suffer disproportionately from obesity-related illnesses including diabetes, cardiovascular disease and cancer (Dept. of Health 2005, CDC 2005). Programs and studies of childhood obesity and prevention programs have shown little success. One of the factors involved in the high prevalence of overweight in Hawaiians and other Pacific Islanders may be an acceptance of large body size. Other factors and barriers to healthy lifestyles in teens are unknown. But these factors and barriers to a healthy lifestyle are important because few studies published to date have shown significant impact to weight status (Cochrane 2005). Specific Aims: Our aim is to compare and explore perspectives about body size, food-related behavior, and exercise attitudes among teens. Methods: This is a descriptive, cross-sectional study of teens in Hawaii, ages 12 to 19 years. The study will be conducted using an anonymous survey exploring perceptions about weight, body image, healthy lifestyles, and eating behavior. The survey takes about 5 minutes to complete. The survey instrument was created by combining pertinent questions from several different validated instruments including the national and the WHO's (World Health Organization's) cross national survey, Health Behavior in School-Aged Children (HBSC). Recruitment: Adolescents will be recruited from Oahu high schools that have given us a letter of support for our project.